Matt and Friends Chapter 5: Jubilife City
by P-Matt
Summary: Matthew and Netty get to Jubilife City.


Matt and Friends Chapter 5: Jubilife City

We were finally in jubilife city! It was really cool, they had restaurants, a tv station, pokemart, pokemon center, and even a trainer school! That was probably the coolest part of them all. Who knew you actually studied to be a pokemon trainer. Anyway, me and net stopped by the pokemon center to heal our newly caught pokemon. I couldn't be happier about catching this growlithe. It barely knew me and it was already warming up to me.

We got to the pokemon center and went up to the lady in the counter.

"Hello I'm Nurse Biance. would you like to heal your pokemon?"

"Yes please" me and Net both said.

"Please give me your pokeballs and return in a while, in the mean time please enjoy the town"

"Okay.." I said.

We went out and I asked " Are we supposed to just let her have them for a 'while'? What if she steals them?"

"She's not gonna steal them, she's gonna heal them. Besides it's not like you care about them that much anyway." net replied.

"I do care!"

"Then why did you call Totodile useless?"

"Im still new at this, give me a break."

"I dont know, a person who really wants to be a trainer wouldn't have that kind of attitude towards their pokemon."

Then it hit me. Do I really want to be a trainer? I remember thinking I wanted to get out of the house and away from mom. They were too over-protective. Was the only reason that I wanted to have pokemon was to excape my parents at home? NO. I can't think that way. From now on Im going to be the best trainer I can be. And I will beat all the gyms and be the best trainer in the world.

"Matt, are you okay? You havn't said a word." said Net a little worried.

"Oh, yeah." I forgot she was here.

She seemed suspicious and them she dropped it.

"Want to get something to eat?" She said. "It;s going to get dark soon, lets try to enjoy some of the food they have here before we leave."

"why are we leaving so soon?" I asked.

"You aren't the only one that has to challenge the gyms."

"Your going to challenge the gyms too?"

"Duh. What did you think I was gonna do? Follow you around like I didn't have a mind of my own?"

"Well no. I dont know."

"Mhmmm" she said comically.

We roamed around the city for a while and looked around. Until we passed the trainer school.

"hey can I go check the school out?" I asked.

"What for?" she countered my question.

"Well, I wanna see what kind of stuff they have"

"They have learning stuff."

"I know but....whatever Im going"

"Ok ill find something to eat and bring you something, then we'll go back and spend the night at the pokemon center."

"Cool" i said and headed to the school.

A little girl was in front of the school reading a text book.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" she looked up.

"Do ya go here?"

"yeah, dont you see the text book" she raised her text book and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. do ya think I can get a tour?"

"of the school?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Um ok. But why?"

"I dont know, im curious."

She stood up.

"Ok but first lets introduce ourselves. I'm Shelly. Whats your name?"

"My names Matthew."

"OK lets get started" Shelly announced. "Follow me"

She lead me to the front door and opened it. Then we walked in and there were a bunch of pokemon paintings on the wall and many classrooms.

"Inside the doors are all the classrooms and in this room" Shelly ran and opened the door at the end of the hall. "We battle and test out what we learned."

There were two kids battling inside. One had an Abra and the other a Zubat.

"The boy with the Abra is james and the boy with the zubat is Conner. They're battling to see who's better. They're always so competitive" Shelly said.

"Abra use hidden power dark!" James shouted. And suddenly abra was surrounded by many orbiting spheres and they all charged at Conners Zubat.

"Zubat dodge them and use leech seed!" The Zubat swiftly dodged them and then he drained energy out of the Abra. The Abra looked tired.

"Abra use hidden power once more!" This time the hidden power actually hit and the Zubat fell to the ground.

"get up Zubat! We cant let them beat us!" Conner was yelling.

"Conner stop." Shelly said. "Zubat can't take anymore, you should know when a pokemon faints you shouldn't push it, its useless."

"Yeah.. I know. Return Zubat." Conner said. "Good game"

"Thanks you too, return abra" James replied.

"Guys this is...um...whats your name again?" Shelly asked. This kind of pissed me off but I guess ill let her off the hook.

"Matthew." I said.

"matthew" she repeated.

"Nice to meet you" James said.

"Hey are you a pokemon trainer?" Conner asked out of the blue.

"yeah"

"Cool, you look like you have lots of expierence!" Conner shouted.

"Well..." I guess it was cause I was older than I should be to be a rookie. But I Guess I could let them think I was good. it could be kind of fun.

"Yeah, four years of expierence" I said proudly.

"Cool! So your fourteen?" Conner asked.

"Yup"

"Want to battle me?" Shelly asked.

I got lucky on this one. Shelly was a little girl I could beat her. This just gets better and better.

"Okay Shelly"

Shelly smiled and grabbed the rubber band on her wrist and tied her short black hair into a pony tail.

"Come on out Budew!" She announced. She tossed her pokeball into the air and a budew appeared out of the beam.

I checked my pokedex and it announced:

"Budew the bud pokemon, sensitive to the weather, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the suns warm touch"

"Wow pretty cool." i said.

"Yeah, so whats your pokemon?"

"Come on out growlithe" I threw the ball in the air and growlithe appeared.

"growlithe growlithe!" growlithe barked.

'Okay budew use water sport!" Water was sprayed everywhere. "Now your fire power is weakened" Shelly smirked.

"Who cares growlithe will still kick your ass" I smirked back. "growlithe use ember!" An ember hit budew but didn't knock it out. " hmm I was sure that would finish it."

"Told ya it was weakened." She giggled. "Now budew use growth!" Budew shined for a little and looked even stronger than before.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My budews special attack just raised one stage."

"ya think that will save you?" I asked a retorical question. "Use bite growlithe!" growlithe pounced and bit budew. Budew shrieked in pain and fear. Shelly looked horrified for a moment then she shouted "use megadrain!" and looked at her budew worried.

Growlithes eyes widened and then he let go of budew. Budew looked a lot better.

"Okay growlithe use ember!" But instead of using ember it shrouded itself in fire and tackled budew knocking it out.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"Budew!" Shelly shrieked and ran towards her budew. She picked it up and embraced it. "I have to go to the pokemon center, Ill be back later!" She ran fast.

"Dude that was awesome!" James and Conner yelled. "You put Shelly in her place man!"

"yeah.." I said mystified. "Listen I got to go."

"Awwww, why?" Conner asked dissapointed.

"My friend Net is waiting for me. Catch you later"

"okay bye" Conner and james said.

I ran out and Net was already outside with a "To go" bag.

"What did ya get me?" I asked.

"Slowpoke Tail" she said. "try it it's really good?"

"Slowpoke tail? Whats a slowpoke?" I asked.

"It's a water pokemon. They cut off the tail to prevent it from evolving. If it can't fish the crabby thing with its tail. It wont evolve. But the tail tastes really good when it;s cooked." She said.

"Wow." I thought and took the bag and took out the slowpoke tail.

"Lets go eat it at the pokemon center." Net said.

"Ok" I said. We walked to the pokemon center.

When we finally got there i sat down on the table and took out the slowpoke tails. I handed one plate to Netty and the other to myself. I gave Net her fork and took one. I took a bite and it was great. I can't believe this is pokemon.

"Mmm! This is great!" I said.

"Told ya." Net said with her mouth full. " I kind of feel bad for the slowpoke though. It can't evolve to a slowbro, then a slowking anymore." She said.

"yeah. But this is great" I took another bite.

"Oh my god i feel guilty eating this." Netty said. I laughed out loud.

When we finished I went to the counter to see if Nurse Biance had healed our pokemon yet. Then I saw Shelly waiting in the waiting room with a depressed look.

"Shelly" I called out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Shelly asked when she looked up and saw me.

"I had left my Totodile here to heal and just came to pick it up." I said.

"You have a totodile?" she asked.

"Yup. And he's great."

"Wow, can I see him?"

"Sure, follow me."

We went up to Nurse Bianca.

"Nurse Bianca is my Totodile ready?"

"yes he's ready, ill get him for you." She said.

"Thanks." We waited and finally she gave Totodile to me. " C'mon Shelly let me show you a few things totodile can do outside."

"Okay" Shelly said and followed.

We went to the back of the pokemon center and I let Totodile out. Totodile jumped and danced around when he was out. I laughed.

"Okay Totodile enough showing off." I said.

"Wow he's really cute!" Shelly said and ran up to hug him."

Totodile liked the attention.

"what attacks can he use?" Shelly asked.

"He can use bubble, bite, bubblebeam, and ice fang."

"Oh my God he's so cool."

"I know"

Nurse Bianca interrupted us and told shelly budew was ready and Shelly said good-bye to me and Totodile then went off. I felt kind of glad Shelly didn't hold a grudge against me for what I did to her Budew. But she asked for it. Whatever. When I went inside I asked Nurse Bianca for a room to stay in for the night and me and Net bunked. "We have to get a good nights rest today because we are so having a big day ahead of us." netty said.

"Ok, good night" I climbed on the top bunk.

"Good night" Net said as she turned the lights off.

Tha night I dreamed about Totodile, growlithe and I becoming champions in Sinnoh. A dream that would someday come true.


End file.
